This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) is the etiological agent of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). The unique nature of the replication cycle of HIV-1 provides many potential targets for chemotherapeutic intervention. Curcuma longa Linn. or turmeric (Zingiberaceae) is a medicinal plant widely cultivated in tropical regions of Asia. Turmeric extract from the rhizomes commonly called curcumin is mainly composed of curcumin, about 75-95% and a small amount of demethoxy curcumin and bisdemethoxycurcumin. In addition to its potent antioxidant activity, various related activities in biological systems have been extensively investigated. Curcumin has been shown to exhibit anti-inflammatory, gastrointestinal activity, and inhibitory activity against a variety of protein kinases including protein kinase C and phosphoryl kinase. Curcumin is also reported to inhibit carcinogenesis and cancer growth. More recently, curcumin has been reported to inhibit HIV replication.